Into the Stars
by craig.obrien.14661
Summary: A year after the NCR victory at Hoover Dam and the Legion no more then a few Loyalist. The NCR with the help of John Shepard (the Courier) have control of New Vegas. Are entering an permanent Alliance with the Brotherhood of Steel. And now they are look to the stars as at was before the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Into The Stars**

**Timeline**

**2051 Fossil fuels run out**

**2052 Resource war starts in Europe **

**2065 Research on power amour starts **

**2066 World War 3 start with China invading America**

** 2067 T-45d power amour developed**

**2076 prototype power amour is starting testing**

**2077 Nuclear warheads strike across the world**

**2082 Radiation levels start to fall **

**2083 Humanity starts to build Settlements in the wasteland**

**2084 The Enclave start to produce the VB-02 Virtibird**

**2101 The Brotherhood of Steel emerges **

**2110 T****he New California Republic (NCR) is formed and starts to expand**

**2125 The NCR and the Enclave are at war**

**2136 John Shepard(The Courier) is born**

**2142 The NCR defeat the Enclave**

**2147 The Ranger's unification Treat ****is sign**

**2152 NCR and the Legion skirmish begin**

**2154 First battle of Hoover Dam **

**2156 Second battle of Hoover Dam**

**2157 complete destruction of the Legion **


	2. Chapter 2

**The** **Plan**

John and Boone were slowly moving forward to the ledge that look over the last known legion camp in the area around New Vegas. The target was the last Legion comander."Boone do you see the commander." John ask."No slaver asshole must be in side, the main building. There is about fifteen of them between us and there. " Boone said "Well that not counting the Guys inside the building but you and me did kill Caesar in his own fort. So this is childs play compared to that." They both took aim with their scoped Hunting rifle and started to score headshots on the unprepared and disorganised legionaries. It only took the pair five minuets to clear the outside of the camp from their concealed position. The duo made their way down from the rocky area into the carnage they had just, inflected on the Legion. The headless bodies of the Legionaries painting the ground in a deep red. "John why do we get all the fun suicide mission." Boone joked. "I don't known we can ask generally Oliver when we get back to New Vegas, He has an even more important mission for us after this." As they neared the building the pair could hear the screams of woman and children, erupt from within.

As they look through the window they could see the last of the legionaries and the their commander put the slaves between them and the main entrance. A look of disgust flash across Boone face thinking back to his died wife and unborn child."Slaver bastards we need to end this." Boone stated angrily. "Agreed move to the door i will smash the window and throw in a few flash bangs in then we'll breach the doors." the only conformation came in the form of a grunt. The window smashed easily before the flash bangs were through in. the quiet was interrupted by the panicked screams and shouts of the legion and the slaves before John and Boone burst through the front door rifle a blaze. Turning the head of the legionaries into nothing more than a red cloud of mist. The advantage of surprise did not last to long as the remaining 5 legionaries dived for cover before returning fire. The commander of the legion was take cover behind an upturn table after taking a .308 round in the shoulder try to get his men in to charge the two attackers.

"We Shall avenge Caesar,** NOW **get up and rip those two apart" only two out of the remaining 5 legionaries started to charge the two with their machetes drawn. John looking down the scope on his rifle blow the head off one of the legionaries hiding in cover panting the wall with his blood and parts of his brain the satisfaction was short-lived. As he felt sharp pain erupt from his shoulder as the machete went deeper into him. The blood cascading around the fresh wound and on to the dusty floor. Time slowed down for him, he couldn't hear Boone shout his name. Before letting out a demonic roar and head butting the legionaries back. In a swift motion he bring his 44 Magnum out and finish the two exposed legionaries off.

Everyone in the room look on with shock as the lightly armoured John charged into the remaining hostile with little thought for his own well-being. the sacred men in front of him stood no chance, as he charged at the, the two legionnaires drop their weapons and turn to run but didn't get to far as one's head explode from a shot from Boone rifle. The blood went over John as he started to unload his 44 into the back of the fleeing man. After reloading his Magnum John said,"Boone take the slaves outside and get the General to send a few Vertibirds to get everyone out and tell him to set up an interrogation room."

"Right John I will also get a medic on one for your shoulder" Boone replied as he started to heard the newly freed slave outside to await the Vertibirds. John started to strided over to the petrified form of the legion commander with the machete still in shoulder. He shot the down commander in both legs, then punched him in the face before puting the handcuffs on him. "If you try anything scum i will not think twice about throw your ass out of the door while we are in the air do you understand me!" The only response cam in the form of the captured commander spitting in the face of John. That earn him a quick combo to face before anything else could be said or done Boone shout in,"John the birds just touched down, so grab that asshole and let get your shoulder look at."

Picking up the Legion commander John started to drag him out of the building into the massacre that happen before him and Boone could enter the building. Grunting in pain John see the well-known sight of NCR troopers help the woman and children. Before he could get any further a well-known Squad leader approaches him. Sergeant Mags the leader of the squad the NCR once called Misfits but after their heroic defence of Camp Golf. They are becoming one of the best non special force squads out there. "Sir i will take the P.O.W off your hands so that you can go and get that blade out of you"

"For the love of. Mags how many time have i got to tell you cut the Sir rubbish we are all friends. I hate hearing Sir this and Sir that." The sound of sniggering could be heard coming from the rest of the Misfits."Right take this legion Scum and sucre him on the Vertibird" Before anything could be said back he moved to find a medic to deal with the pain in his shoulder.

Once he find one Boone, the medic and himself boarded a Vertibird. "Alright this is going to hurt like hell Shepard."the medic stated while holding the handle of the weapon embedded into his shoulder. "What was the old world saying, just take it out like ripping off a band-aid. Without warning the medic rip the machete out of his shoulder. The pain was unbearable for Shepard as he passed out almost immediately after it.

"**SHITE** you put wight on the wound I going to get some bandages and stimpacks"

A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry that it was only a time line I put up as first  
>I have a poll open to what you think i should do with the meting of the "Aliens" so help out with the choice<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Black light**

Two day later the haze started to clear from his mind, as the outline of the room he was in. The small enclosed space wich look to be dust free had little more than a heart rate monitor and an old plastic chair in the room. John Shepard started to sit up in the small hospital bed, thinking back to what happen he starts to work his shoulder back and forwards to see what damage had been done to him. The sound of foot steps approaching his door, warn him to the company that was about to enter his room. As the door opened in came two rangers quickly followed by General Lee Oliver. "Shepard glad to see your up we need to get you to an important meting, with the president and the head elder of the brotherhood." he said as holding out a hand to John. Grasping the out stretch hand one thought came to john what would be so important that they need the president and the head elder at. The group of four made their way through the New Vegas hospital which a year ago was only a small little clinic. Outside were some of the newly restored military trucks.

"Where are we heading for this meting?" question John as they boarded the back of the truck. "Camp Golf there are meting rooms there as well as most of the information that will be reviewed in this meting" informed Oliver. Driving to camp Golf showed the improvement in living standers of the people of the Mojave, there was safe road for travellers, new housing been built for all those left in make shift homes. The currency had changed over to the NCR Dollar without too much trouble. By the time they arrived at camp Golf the sun was setting and the cold was setting in, as the truck came to a halt the small group dismounted from it. They started to walk toward the old battered building that served as the NCR new political building for this region. The small patrols of soldiers would stop and throw salute toward the group make their way into the main chamber of the building.

The group stop by one of the old doors and the rangers that accompany them departed as only John and the general were to enter the room for the meting. Inside the room at a large table sat President Kimball and High elder Lyons ," Good your both here now we can begin" the elder said as the two took the empty seats at the table."Now might be a good time to tell me what this is about" John stated. looking at the men in front of him. " Very well two-days ago we discover an intact ship just east of Primm and it was not of human design. This space craft technology could help us do two thing, first it will help us improve our life on this planet but also could get us into space to start think about what else is out there waiting for us to discover it." if eyes could pop out John knew his would have, never had he even thought it was possible that the human race could get off of the nuclear ravage home world they inhabited.

"So what is this plan of yours?" John finally ask the shock clearly in his voice. "It simple we have already dispatch a team to sucre the ship and after the report it clear we are going to move it to Camp McCarran for studied by the best mind in the NCR lead by Head Scribe Rothchild. From there we will do whats best for the people but now on to other matters."

* * *

><p>Across the Mojave under the cover of darkness one of the Brotherhood's best squads had just finish securing the alien ship and were just waiting to get everything in order to be transported the Camp McCarran. Then they would be able to go and get some sleep. All they hand to do now was get the steel cable attached to key point for the fleet of vertibirds to be able to take away the black coloured ship the dubbed Black light. The light ship had all of it systems in working order and would be a great source for everyone who got the chance to look at it.<p>

Sometime later the all clear was given for lift off the 10 vertibirds power was able to get the ship off the ground and started to move in to the distance away from its crash site. The sleepy Squad board their transport back to base to end their shift. They were based at Goodsprings for now so they didn't have a long journey back there from the crash site.

* * *

><p>A few week later the inside of the ship name Black light was fulled with people finding what the could from it were it was how the engines work or what was on the ships archives. They were making great progress when the found out how to reproduce the ship powerful shield emitters for their vehicle and personal. The weapon systems were pitiful as the weapons they already had out matched them, the good news was they had also see way to improve the living conditions of the normal civilians around the Republic. The light ship also jump started the new space program, which in turn created more job for the people of the Mojave wasteland.<p>

Some of the tech could upgrade the optic systems of the newly restored Liberty Prime. Which would in turn make his attack more devastating and accurate. It last gift of technology was improved sensor and a better way to detected resource that are underground so the NCR and the Brotherhood could spend less time look for the limited minerls in the wrong place.

The last thing they had to do was now find a good place to start developing the new ships. The Repcon test site was chosen as it had the space and there was an empty building full of old rocket parts that could be used. There was also a small town near it as well-meaning anyone who would be working on Project Ascension. The project should shot Humans back into the stars with better ships.

* * *

><p>AN Just couldn't think of anything more to put into this. I would like to ask if anyone who would like or known of some one who would want to Beta read this PM me


	4. Chapter 4

**Ascension**

Deep in the cold endless black of space a lone vessel was making it way to the mass relay. The scout ship Usela had the task of looking more into the uncharted space on the edge of Batarian space. They would report back anything the find to the captain of the main ship. The old captain Said,"All hand prepare for jump."

* * *

><p>Four months after the research started on the space craft called black light humanity had it first fully functional space ship that they named NCRV Phoenix. In the old world it would of been classed as a cargo ship for it first test in space it would go to Mars. Land there then make it way back to earth this would test everything in the ship. After the ships first mission the statement to the public would be made, the name of the ship would show the republic that even though they went through a nuclear holocaust humanity would rise from the ash like the Phoenix. They only had to get the rest of the ship crew to the lunch site then the ship could get under way.<p>

The crew were 20 in number a five man squad of soldiers and then the normal crew of pilot and engineering staff. Once they had all boarded and had all their equipment stored in the small hold,they all head to their stations to await the lunch.

A few short hours later John and all his companions were, with the higher-ups of the NCR were all watching the first lunch of a space ship in over a hundred years. "This is crazy." was all Boone and the others could say as they sit in the tower overlooking the lunch site. The Phoenix was starting its final checks before it would go off on it journey across the stars. John, President Kimball and Head elder Lyons were talking about what should be done next. "I think that we should send people to the other notable country across the world like Russia, The UK and France. See how the did and think about an out entering negotiations to start getting some of the world back on it feet." The two older man consider his words before making their decision."We do have three ships do nothing at the moment and it would be good to known how the rest of the world is doing, the ship will set sail as soon as we are finish here." the president agreed.

It that moment the final count down started, Ten second later the small vessel shot into the sky before it disappeared from the sight of the naked eye. "Now let's go and see about get those ship to some our country old allies" said Kimball. The group started to walk down to the office area where the had set up the communication hub, for Project Ascension. To get ships to other parts of the world and start up trading and see about taking them into the NCR

* * *

><p>The Phoenix and her crew had just broken through the atmosphere of earth. They were heading to mars with great speed. The pilot sent word to earth that the would reach mars in half an hour. They passed by the old world space station and planned to see whats left on on their way back. As they were making their way through the emptiness of space the crew started to pick up power signatures in three place one be earth, the second coming from behind Pluto and the last coming from mars. "Control we are picking up power from mars next to our landing site, permission to check it out." the response took some time given the distance they were from earth but when it did come. The team aboard the Phoenix were getting nervous as the had been given the go ahead to look around the power source.<p>

The small squad of soldiers were playing cards while the waited for the ship to reach it destination. Sergeant Smith was the man in charge of the squad for this mission but had no idea why there were send a squad of trained soldiers on what amount to a shake down run. Some of his men had question him after the briefing about it. While lost in his own thoughts he heard the triumphant yell of his second in command as he clear out everyone in the poker game they had just been playing."Sergeant you and your man have a mission as soon as we get Planet side." came the captain of the vessel voice through the intercom.

Their final approach vector was lock as the small human ship began to decade on to the dusty red planet named mars. As the ship final land the small five man team disembarked to see the old rusty doors of a facility clearly not made by humans. The team slowly made their way towards the door wearing the costumed power amour that was made for space. The squad leader called out for his team to stay close and to keep their guns ready, as they neared the door a holographic interface spring to life. The group enter into the darken room, the optics from their helmets allowed them to see in the room without the use of flashlights. Five minutes into the exploration of the Alien structure they discovered what the believed to be the command center. The first thing to catch the eye of the squad leader was the terminal that still had power on the other side of the room.

On closer inspection of the terminal he figured out how to bring up the display, he had to just pick a random file as you couldn't understand any of the writing on the screen. Split into to section on the screen was some forum of alien language and next to it was english, it was just simple words like hello and thing. This caused the squad leader to shout at one of his men to run back to the Phoenix and get command to send more man and egg heads up here to start digging into this place and to fully secure an outpost here.

* * *

><p>John and Boone were passing the time on a hunt for any sort of game like Mole rats or Night-stalkers out in the uninhabited regions of the Mojave. "Looks like we got some stalkers over there, they look like their attacking something."whispered Boone pointing to the bottom of the hill their were on. "Right we can take out most of them from here without any trouble then we advance." They did just that the pick off about five of them before the started to move forward to their surprise the were attacking a night-stalker pup. The rest of the stalker turn and ran toward the two as they got closer to the bottom of the hill. The cracks of rifle shots so killed or sent the rest running. When the final got to the pup the could see that the front leg was badly mauled.<p>

"You want to put that thing down?" Boone ask not wanting to stuck around any longer then need. "No i want to take back with us and get it back into health. It could make a good pet if i can train it." The night-stalker pup just look at the both them in wonderment before letting a high pitch whimper out. Picking up the small dog like creature John and Boone started to make their way back to New Vegas to treat the pup and start trying to train at. All that the had to before was give it a name.

* * *

><p>AN I would like to thank to people for their help with this chapter the first being Adjuster for naming the ship and the idea about taming a Night-Stalker. Secondly Knoeller45 for doing some Beta reading without to much warning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Outpost Phantom **

A week after the discover of the rusting facility on mars a large outpost was set up to look more into the data the outside the make shift camp of small huts around the entrance into the the had began to decipher from the terminals was that who ever was responsible for this base had been studying human, then comparing them to a different race. The questions everyone was asking was who was compering them and to who. The only thing the knew for sure that the badly battered humans would need to start putting more people into exploring space.

That meant getting more space ships and trained men and woman to start going further out in there solar system. This was not the only thing happening up on mars there was the development of many new weapons of war be made on mars from small arms to heavy tanks. The teams that were making them thought that it would be best done there so they could put them into live test without fear of anyone getting in the way. In total there was three test site active with four more to be add at the end of the week the biggest test was to be of the new fighter bomber. Despite that most important thing that they were making was a rapid insertion craft to get people on and off the ground fast. The Vertibird would be a liability in space and the new age of humanity.

* * *

><p>The day was not going well for John with trying to train his new night-stalker, that had been name Shadow for the way it always vanished into them. The only discover he had made is that it was easier to give the dog like creature mole rat meat when it did as it was told. "Come on boy roll over" the small pup just look at him before disappearing back into the shadows. Then the beeping from his pip-boy alerted him to a new message. It told him that he was to met with Head elder Lyons at Camp Golf for a meting and to test some of the new weaponry that had be developed for stander infantry men and woman.<p>

With that John started to get ready to leave and run into Boone."Boone i am leaving you in charge of the casino for the time being." said John."Where are you going that's so important?" he only reply give was that it was to test new weapons and with that was gone. The trip out of the lucky 38 was not as interesting as it had once been, now that everyone could do it now nobody notice it anyone coming or going. The old blockade that had kept Freeside and New Vegas apart was now gone. The slums were greatly improved from the time Mr House was in control.

Making his way to camp Golf John took in how peaceful it was now with the legion no longer the threat they once were. The meeting with with High Elder Lyons was in about ten minutes that give him enough time to travel there. The agenda for this meeting was simple find out what had been found in other countries see what there society was like and how the talks with their leaders had went.

Arriving at the same enclosed room in Camp Golf as before John open the door there at the table sat Lyons his old wrinkled face and almost pure white hair standing out against the jet black wall. "Ah Shepard it is good that you made it, before you ask we shall start." said Lyons "The french were hit the hardest by the Great war they have only one major built up city but there is good news, the whole of France is united and are working towards repairing and rebuilding other cites. The man in charge is called Napoleon."

"In Russia they are better off then France but are made up into three different states so it going to take more time to get an idea of how many will join the Republic. The biggest has already agreed to join us so there is only two more to find out about."

"The UK is most likely the best off out of this as the have some per-war animals that were unaffected by the radiation and together we can start repopulating most country with thing such as cow, sheep and pigs. Most of the cities in the three major country that made up the UK only need some light work to fix them up at the time being."

The news of how the three countries that had been look at that they didn't need to much help getting back on there feet. The only thing John could think to say Was,"That is more the we expected from this High Elder Lyons but enough of the politics of this. Your message said some thing about new weapon that you want my opinion on."

All the older man could do was laugh while say some thing about how wisdom is not a part of the youths. Motioning for John to follow him out of the room and he told him that they had to travel to get there."Lyons why are we using Phoenix to get there?" ask John while entering the small ship,"We need it because it is the only finished ship that can go into space. The weapon testing is to be held on Mars out of the way of the public and so no one can try to steal the schematics for them." was the only answer that was need to be given to him.

Silence had taken of the pair as the ship start to take off into the darken sky the only sound was that of the engines take them from there known world to the coldness of space."Shepard now that we are on our way you should know about the outpost we have there. We call it outpost Phantom as only a few people know about back on Earth and you can not tell your friend of it just yet."

* * *

><p>AN I an taking on a second story that will cross over mass effect with assassin's creed if you want to look that over as well. leave a review to add thing into the story or to just help me improve my writing


	6. Chapter 6

**The Testing **

In the long forsaken city of Chernobyl stirred a new civilization of a known creature of the waste land. The apex hunters of this new world were banding together to make a future for the self in the ruins of the place that was avoided before the great war. Far away from the eyes of the remaining humans in Ukraine a new power was rising in the charred depth there. This new tribe was lead by a figure only known by Warhol the leader of the Death claws.

* * *

><p>The trip up to Mars was one of the most breath taking experience that Shepard had the privilege to do in his life. Seemingly endless sea of stars that surrounded the Phoenix while the were traveling to there destination was all he could look it. Just the thought that each could have a planet like earth before the war in them with all different types of life. John's reflection on the stars was cut short when the ship inter comm sounded,"Attention all personal we will be land on Mars in five minuets be prepared to disembark."<p>

Getting from the small mess hall of the ship John started to make his way to the small cargo deck which had held a few bits of electronic equipment and scrape metal. High Elder Lyons was waiting for him there when he saw John approach he excused him self from the conversation with the head engineer."Ah Shepard I thought you would head down here. There are four weapons you will get to try out today, the first three are small arms the last one well I can't ruin the surprise on that one just know that you will like it." Lyons said with a knowing smile.

The only answer John gave was a nod of his head the ship started to shake slight let everyone aboard know that they were landing. Strapping There helmets on so the could breath the ramp started to lower even through the adapted T-45b power armor John could feel the heat of the planet trying to cook him in his suit. The High Elder motion for him to fallow as they both started on the way to the inner compound. Then just as they were about to enter something caught John's eye.

There was a second ship that was easily four time the size of the Phoenix just one hundred feet away from where the stood, the ship was white and had four see able guns of the hull of it."How the hell did you build that thing in the short time since the finding of this place?" he demand. Lyons turn to him before speaking,"We found it here and merely repaired it. Add our own armaments to it. She is still to be named but will have go on a journey out to Pluto to test all it function and weapons today."

Without any more being said they enter the door the sight that greeted them was one of multiply firing ranges and people run from one point to the next going about there business. Making there way to were a lone figure stood over looking his work force."Ryan are we ready for the weapon testing for Shepard yet?" ask the elder as the both stop in front of him. The tall ginger haired Ryan look at them before replying in thick Scottish accent," Aye we ready we just have to move over to the end range cause that the only free one the now."

At the area the had for shooting the weapon was a three crates which had the weapons on top of them he could see the first was a compacted assault rifle with a red dot sight and what look like an extended mag. The second weapon was that of a large rifle which look like it would put the anti-materiel rifle to shame with stopping. The last weapon was a light machine gun that appeared to connect up to a metal back pack that on the ground next to the crate.

Ryan walk up to the assault rifle picking it up cock it so it was ready to go and hand it John,"The M82 assault rifle each magazine contains fifty rounds before you have to reload, red dot sight add for better accuracy it long rang engagement." Going into a crouch Shepard pot the butt stock up against his shoulder and was ready to fire the weapon. Taking aim at the first target and let a small burst out of the gun hitting the target in the chest he notice the lack of recoil that came from the rifle. Deciding to push the gun to it fullest he stood up a started to fire it in full auto it each target. After the hitting the ninth target it click empty.

Nodding in approval it weapon while putting it down to moving on to the next one which Ryan pointed to," You have to put the back pack on first for this one. The 240 Iornman it's capacity is a thousand round which is why you need the pack it is design for use with power amour as the recoil is to great without it on you go." picking up the picking the the gun John move back up to the front of the range before unleashing the destructive fore of the gun down toward the target. By the count of the ammo counter on the stock of the gun he shot 250 out of a thousand before the group was reduce to nothing more then stumps.

"The last gun you will firing today is the anti-mutant rifle it magazine is seven shot before reloads. It is a pre-war weapon design for taking out tanks enjoy." Setting the bio-pod out over the sandbag to take most of the recoil Shepard took aim for the final target on the range which was behind a steel plate. Taking one last breath e pulled the trigger sending the slug through the steel plate and the cutting the target in half as the top half just didn't exist any more. Ryan then stated that the was to draw back to the weapon one it had to be carried by two people and it could only be used in defensive battles.

Lyons look down to his pip boy as a new message had just came through,"Shepard the surprise will have to wait as you are going on the maiden voyage of our new ship the now as a thank you for you hard work at getting raid of the last of the Legion."

* * *

><p>AN

does any one have any idea on what do for the King or the great Khans cause I got nothing let me know


End file.
